Daddy Mooney
by DukeAtreides22
Summary: Remus goes to see what little Harry Potter is up to a few months after that fateful Hallow-ween and does not like what he see's so he takes the little Pronglet away.
1. Chapter 1

15 July, 1982

The last of the Marauders, Remus Lupin stood disillusioned at the living room window of Number 4 Privet Drive. He was staring at his best friend's son playing with a train set '_at least he's happy'_. This thought was interrupted as a boy who looked to be Harry's age, but much larger ran up and pushed Harry over and took the train. Harry looked from Dudley to Petunia and started wailing; Petunia looked over her magazine and gave young Harry a severe look the wailing subsided. So the little one stood up to take the toy back, Remus silently cheered, _'just like prongs'_ until Dudley started wailing.

"BOY!" Petunia slapped Harry across the face and picked him up. "You do not touch Dudley's things! Maybe time here will show you how to act"

To Mooney's horror Harry was put in the cupboard under the stairs. His blood began to boil as he watched Petunia calmly walk to her lard assed son and get him some ice-cream. Having seen enough, Remus silently snuck into the house and walked to the cupboard and opened it. Harry was curled on a small cot back facing the door. Silent tears spring to his eyes, one year after his parents had been murdered and Harry was being forced to sleep on this cot! Calming himself he reached out and placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Pronglet" He whispered gently. Harry rolled over and must have sensed his presence, recognition flickered over his green eyes as tears and snot ran down his face. Harry held his arms out and Remus gently picked him up. Like a magnet Harry was latched to his chest face buried in his robe, in an instant Remus silently apparated them away. He did not notice the tabby cat watching from the window.

It was cloudy when he appeared in a small forest clearing and he rushed inside his small cabin. He relit the fire and sat in a worn couch looking down at Harry. Suddenly the enormity of what he had just done hit him. He had taken a child, what had he been thinking? He was a werewolf, how could he take care of him when most of the wizarding world spat upon him? When he could not hold down a steady job in the muggle world? But as he looked down upon Harry's face his fears were wiped away. This small child trusted him; he was peaceful in his, a werewolf's arms. He hugged Harry closer, he would find away, for James and Lily's sake. For Harry's sake.

He heard a knock at the door.

'_Dear God no!'_

"Remus, Open up!" He calmed slightly hearing the familiar Scottish burr of his old Transfiguration professor. "Remus! It's Minerva! I'm alone, I saw what happened"

He sighed and drew his wand and went to the door, Harry still in his arm. Minerva stood on his stoop, no wand out.

"I'm not here to take him away; I'm here to help you."

"Come in."

Minerva walked in and set a tea pot on the fire and sat down.

"May I hold him?"

Remus tried to extricate Harry, but his little arms clung to his neck.

"I guess not" he smiled so did Minerva at the tenderness of the moment.

"You're a natural Remus, Harry will be lucky to have you." He blushed and sat back again letting Harry rest on his chest.

"Now down to business" She poured the kettle into a pot with Orange Pekoe tea and allowed it to steep. "Adoption is going to be a messy matter, as the ministry would rather empty Azkaban than allow the 'boy who lived' to be raised by a….."

"…Werewolf"

"Exactly" She poured the tea and took a sip of the piping hot delicious drink. "So it's through the muggle world that you must do it. As he was born in a muggle hospital it should be easier to get the proper forms."

Remus nodded.

"As it is you are still going to need a lawyer. There is a muggle born lawyer from Gringotts that should be able to help you, by the name of Ted Tonks, you have an appointment tomorrow"

"Minerva, why are you helping me so much?"

"Because I never wanted him placed in the hands of those awful people in the first place!" She took a sip of tea to calm her nerves. "Albus was adamant that he would be safest there. Without. Even. Watching. Them!" Another sip of tea. "I will not allow this child to be brought up by monsters!"

Remus smiled inwardly, he was considered a monster by so much of wizarding society, and here was his favourite professor calling muggles monsters. It was why he loved her so much.

"Well as I was saying, Ted Tonks is a respectable man, he married the good Black sister, Andie, and neither of them have any prejudice against lycans."

"Where will I be meeting them? I can't imagine I can go into Diagon Alley with Pronglet here."

"Café Edelweiss, down in Carnforth."

"Alright, thanks again…for everything"

"Just allow me to see the little one every once in a while, and all will be well Remus." She stood to leave. "Oh and a few more things." Out of her bag she drew a little suit case filled with Cloth Nappies, Clothes, stroller, and a crib.

"You'll be needing these." Remus got up and hugged her with all the might he could put into a one armed hug.

"Thank you" he choked out.

"Of course dear. She leant in and kissed little Harry on the head. "I expect to hold him next time though!"

She stepped outside of the door and apparated away. He shut the door and turned around, examining his small one room cabin that had become a little more cluttered with the new baby things, but he didn't mind one bit at all. A quiet cooing caught his attention and he looked down at Harry, his green eyes staring up at him.

"Oh sure, now you wake up Pronglet!" he laughed and Harry smiled as a smell reached the Lycans nose. "Oh, well then let's get you cleaned up!"

He laid Harry back on his mattress and undid his clothes, he grimaced at the mess. After he had cleaned him up he decided to give Harry a bath. As he fully undressed him he noticed bruises across his body and his rage nearly boiled over. Using a camera he documented the bruises (after placing a cloth for decency of course). He placed Harry in a tub full of sudsy warm water, the little one squealing in delight at the bubbles. He wrapped Harry in a white fluffy towel and tickled him before settling down for feeding.

"Good night Pronglet" He kissed his forehead as Harry fell asleep in the crib. Remus smiled to himself and sat down in front of the fire, life was going to be OK, he just knew it. Pouring himself a new cup of decaf Earl Grey he opened a parenting book that Minerva had left and read by the fire light, before going to sleep himself.

Two hours later he was woken up by cries from the crib.

"Shhh, it's OK, Mooney's here, Mooney's here" He held Harry close, still Harry cried. "Come on lets go outside" He wrapped them both in his robe and placed a warming charm on it.

The sky was clear but the ground was wet beneath his slippers. He sat on a porch recliner.

"Shhh, Pronglet, look up!" He pointed to the sky, "Look at the stars!" Harry sniffled and followed his finger to look that the stars above Lancashire. "Your Mum and Dad are up there Harry, looking down on you. I hope they're happy with me. They loved you so much. I love you too" He kissed the top of his head and Harry fell back asleep as Remus pointed out the different stars as the half-moon hung in the sky.

The next morning after feeding and dressing Harry, Remus placed him in the stroller and pushed him into Carnforth, it was close enough to walk, and besides he wanted to be out with Harry, and see people smile at him as we walked around pushing a baby, playing the part of a proud father. He pushed down the walkway next to the canal smiling the entire time as women stopped and looked in at Harry, saying what a beautiful son he had. By the time he reached Café Edelweiss, Mooney was grinning from ear to ear.

"Remus I assume?" A man stood up from his table arm out reached.

"The very same."

"And this must be Harry."

Ted looked into the stroller, he was a good looking man with a warm smile.

"So let's get down to business, there's quite a bit of paperwork to be signed here, I also took the liberty of ordering you Apple Strudel, it's quite good here."

"Could it be because the proprietors are actually Austrian?"

They both laughed and dug into their delicious breakfast.

"So," Ted began wiping his mouth, "Minerva told me all about Harry's relatives and since you both are witnesses it'll be easy to get their guardianship revoked and placed in your hands. As for your condition, that won't be an issue with the muggle government, they don't need to know, and our government does not bother much with them."

Remus nodded his understanding and pulled out a pen, getting ready for a signing spree.

"There is one question however, during the times that you are, should we say, indisposed, would it be alright if my family watched little Harry?"

Remus nodded.

"We would of course keep the secret, Merlin knows he doesn't need people swarming him with attention, or should we say a silver haired man sticking his crooked nose where it doesn't belong."

Nodding into his tea Remus grunted.

"Would you like to spend the afternoon with my family Remus? My wife would love to see little Harry here, and my daughter, Nymphadora, just graduated the Auror academy, now that's she's gotten the obligatory partying out of the way we were going to have a quiet family dinner."

"You're really inviting me? I haven't been invited anywhere, since…." He didn't finish the sentence.

Ted patted his shoulder.

"Now, now none of that! You'll have friends with my family, always!"

Remus smiled and then started signing things away with a passion, one hour later and Harry was legally his son.

"Congratulations! Welcome to the noble ranks of fatherhood!" Remus was absolutely beaming. "Come on good chap! A great afternoon awaits!"

They left the shop together and made their way to the Tonks home which was out on the lake.

"I'm home, and brought company!" Ted shouted through the door as he opened it.

"Is it Remus with Harry?" A woman's voice called out but her appearance through the kitchen doorway precluded an answer. Remus stilled, Andromeda Tonks looked shockingly like her sister, yet with a great difference, where malic was etched into Bella's features, Andy radiated warmth.

"Remus! Let's see him then!"

He turned the stroller around and Andy looked in at Harry as he stared back.

"May I?"

He nodded and Andy reached in to pick Harry up.

"Oh my! What a big boy you are!" She brushed a finger against the lightening-bolt scar. "We can glamour him up to hide that Remus. That way, any passing wizard won't recognize him."

"And if they recognize me, I'll have to be off right quick, not everyone is as accepting as you."

Andy nodded and sighed in agreement, for whatever good the wizarding world did, it was still extremely bigoted and did not look like it was going to change any time soon.

"Please let's go to the sitting room, can I get you anything?"

"Tea thanks"

"Same for me too love!" Ted called as he took Harry and led Remus to a couch, they were followed shortly by Andy with a tray of tea and digestive biscuits.

"So, Remus, tell us a bit more about yourself."

Remus got into telling some tales of the Marauders adventures at Hogwarts, they were laughing loudly as Remus was recounting a particularly funny prank they had pulled by messing with the astronomy towers telescopes, making them see the stars spell out dirty words or phrases.

"Wotcher that must have been brilliant!"

The trio turned to look at the doorway and the young pink haired woman standing there.

"Hi I'm.."

"Remus!" Tonks smiled

"Nympha-" He was cut off as she whipped out her wand and in the blink of an eye had changed all the colours of his clothes and dyed his hair green.

"Call me Tonks!"

Harry broke out laughing, laughing hard as a baby can shrieking with mirth. This broke the entire group into laughter, which in turn caused Harry to laugh even harder. It was the first time Remus had laughed this hard in a long time.

Wiping a tear from his eye, "God woman! You would have made a fine marauder, not change me back, I promise to call you Tonks" A flick of the wand later and Remus was back to normal. He held out his hand to shake and she smiled shyly at his touch.

The night dissolved into chatter, Remus and Tonks especially hitting it off. At one point Andy silently drew Ted's attention to this, they just smiled at each other, in the way that only parents can.

The night winded down and Remus walked up to what would be Harry's room to pick up the sleeping boy.

"I'll walk you home!" Tonks whispered as Remus set him down and opened the door, Remus smiled, he sure as hell was not going to refuse the offer.

"I'll be sure to keep her safe!" He called to her parents after thanking them for their generosity.

"Keep me safe?" She asked in mock indignation. "Who's the Auror here?" They chuckled and walked out into the night, pushing Harry along.

"So what drove you to become an Auror?"

"Well Wolfie." She smiled and so did he. "We really are needed. Even with The Blood War over, I wanted to make a difference in a way I could, so I figure being a position where I could physically stop bigotry would be a good thing."

Remus nodded, if there was one thing that Magical Britain was good at, it was keeping the unlucky, "unprivileged" masses underfoot so those at the top could continue to live the lives of opulence and grandeur they believed they deserved, content in the knowledge no one would get what they had.

"What about you? Do you work? Not really, I do my best, but not magical place will let me work thanks to Umbridge, and it's hard to keep a steady job with my 'furry little problem'".

"Bitch, well I happen to know of a place that is hiring, I know you're new here, but the Book Shop is owned by a pretty open minded squib and his partner just left, so I bet you could get a job there."

"That'd be brilliant!"

Tonks smiled.

"Well little Harry here needs a daddy with a job"

_Daddy… _He still couldn't get used to being called that, he smiled broadly, he was sure if he kept on like this his face would surely break from sheer joy. Tonks hugged his arm and put her hand over his as he continued to push Harry along the side of the canal, lights glittering in the water from the docked boats. They walked in companionably silence for a short while and as they approached the forested path that would take them to his cabin.

"Tonks, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

He held his breath and could feel his heart pounding against his ribs.

"Wow, don't you work fast" she winked "I'd love to, just so long as it isn't fancy, I'm clumsier that a goat trained to walk on its hind legs"

"Well that's good news, because I'm… well can't think of a funny way of saying how poor I am, James would be ashamed".

"Well there's this great fish and chips stand right on Morcambe Bay outside of Over Kellet."

"Fish and Chips it is!"

They reached the door to his cottage; it seemed much shorter going back than the walk into town was.

"See you Friday Wolfie" She kissed his cheek and Dissaparated away, he touched the spot where she had kissed gingerly and smiled. No girl except Lily or his mother had ever touched him in such kindness.

"Oh look who's awake! I bet you're hungry!" He lifted Harry up and kissed his belly.

"Come on…son" After a good feeding and burping, which Remus swore was James channeling himself through. "So I think it's time for a story? What do you think? Let's go look at the book case and see what we can find." He walked forward and looked around for one that would work. Harry's hand reached out to one of Mooney's favorite books. "Good choice Pronglet" He kissed his check, and sat down with the book.

"_In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit…"_

A/N 1: I own nothing.

A/N2: If you have not read The Hobbit yet, shame on you, go read it now!

A/N3: Yes I am aware that Tonks is out of her timeline, I just love her and Remus's relationship and if I continue this story I don't want to wait too long for her, so I simply made her older, because time can be rewritten!


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Four Years Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry James Lupin was sitting in his favorite corner of the Carnforth Book Shop reading the first book of the _Redwall _series completely enamored. He did not hear the window open behind him as he was grabbed and pulled out of the second story window and on to the neighboring roof.

"There you are, Potter, you've given the headmaster quite headache trying to find you." A man with a hard face and greasy black hair grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Your Aunt and Uncle have been worried about you."

"Let me go! I want my dad!"

The tall man gave him a mean look.

"You don't have a dad, that beast down there is not your father!"

"Harry?"

"DAD!" Remus ran to the window

He was getting ready to jump over. "Severus give me back my son!"

"Foolish werewolf, you have no right to raise a child." From his wand a red light shot out sending Remus falling back into the stacks unconscious.

"DA-" Before Harry could finish his call he was gone and reappeared in the living room of Number Four Privet Drive.

"Ah Severus, splendid!" A very old man said clapping his hands. "No trouble I assume?"

"There was some scuffle with the werewolf, headmaster I stunned him."

The old man pursed his lips "I don't suppose he'll be happy with that."

"No, he seemed quite distraught."

Harry had been fighting Severus's grip this entire time, until his arm was getting bruised, still he did not cry out in pain.

"Let me see my dad! He won't let me stay away long!"

"Harry, you must stay here it is much safer." The old man said bending down to his level. "Let him go Severus." Harry looked defiantly into the old man's eyes. "My name is professor Dumbledore. I am headmaster where your dad and mum went to school."

"Why can't I see my dad! I want to see my dad and my mum!" Real distress was written plainly across Harry's face "Please Dumby, please" Harry sat down and began to cry. With a grandfatherly expression Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry you must be brave, you will be safe with your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they'll be here soon. And pretty soon you will have a home here."

"I (sob) don't want a home here (sob) I (sob) have a home." They heard a car pull up. "Severus, I think its best you leave, I'll explain what's happened to the muggles." Snape bowed and Dissaparated.

"Remus? REMUS!" Tonks ran forward and enervated her husband.

"Harry?" He bolted to his feet. "Where is he?"

"Sweetie what do you-"

"Harry! Severus Snape kidnapped him!"

Tears were falling down both their faces.

"We have to go"

"Where dear?" She stroked his face.

"The Police! They know what to do! The papers. Anywhere!"

Rushing out of the store they ran to the local Police department they brought a picture of Harry Lupin and told them what happened.

"Please! Please, he's my son, my son." Remus broke down again, he couldn't lose his little Pronglet.

"We'll find him! You've given us plenty of information and it's only been less than an hour, it's not likely he made it far."

Remus nodded and made his way out of the station and apparated to London where he could get Harry's name in the press.

Tonks desperately wanted to go to her office at the Ministry, yet that would reveal she had married a werewolf and was the parent of Harry Potter, no good would come of that.

It was evening by the time that Albus Dumbledore left the Dursley's home. It had been a tough sell, yet greed had won the day for him. A large Gringotts bank draft had convinced the Dursley's to accept Harry into their home. It was distasteful he knew, yet the boy needed the best protections available. He hoped dearly that Remus would be reasonable and see that this was for the best, he would approach him in the morning to tell him what had happened.

In an undisclosed location in the North Sea was the island prison of Azkaban, and this morning it was playing host to a tour of the facilities for the British Prime Minister. As they passed the cell of on Sirius Black they heard a voice, weak with disuse.

"Excuse me, Minister?"

"What do you want Black?" Cornelius spat at him.

"I was wondering if I could have that copy of the Guardian, I miss reading it and doing the crosswords."

He stuck his hand out through the bars and grabbed the paper and ran back to his cot as the two ministers walked away. Spreading the paper out he looked down at the child's face that was pictured on the front page. He would recognize that face and those eyes anywhere.

"Harry"

"UP GET UP!"

It was dark in the cupboard Harry rubbed his eyes as his aunt opened the door and grabbed him off the cot.

"Breakfast!"

Harry went to sit at the table but as he was about to sit.. "THAT'S MY SPOT!" His cousin ran on his pudgy legs and pushed Harry out of the chair knocking him on his bum, but he did not cry.

"You take your meals there boy!" Petunia handed him some toast. "I didn't ask for you to come into my home and I won't be wasting money on you."

Harry glared at her and ate his toast in silence. He knew this was only temporary. His dad had always promised to find him, no matter where he was, and then he would make these people pay.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin stormed the path up to Hogwarts, of course today she would be going by Nymphadora Tonks. It was not legal for her to marry Remus in the wizarding world and keep her job as an Auror. They pushed through the front doors and were on the warpath for the Headmasters office.

"Remus Lupin what is the meaning of this!" Minerva McGonagall called as she briskly walked down the stairs.

"Severus Snape, kidnapped Harry, Albus swore to us that he was on our side!" Tonks hissed.

The change in Minerva's demeanor was shocking in its speed, she had visited all the time and even helped watch Harry on the occasions Ted and Andy couldn't watch. Her heart leapt each and every time he called her 'Aunt Minnie'.

Through clenched teeth "Follow me."

She swiftly turned and walked back upstairs, Tonks and Remus in tow.

"Tootsie Roll!"

Barely waiting for the gargoyle to leap aside the trio stormed up the stairs to find Severus Snape sitting with the Headmaster, before anyone could say anything, three jets of red light hit Snape in the face nearly knocking him into the fire. 'Damn' all three thought at once. Albus stood from his desk and made sure Snape was OK before turning to the three irate people in his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, maddeningly calm.

"That…monster…kidnapped my son!" Remus gritted out.

"Is he your son Remus?"

"He was my brother's son Albus, he's as good as mine. I have raised him these past few years, and I will not see him taken away from me! I want Snape to tell me where he is!"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you harm him, he is under my employ and protection"

"Albus!" Minerva cut across him "He will not be harmed, but he will answer for his crime, we will find Remus's son! But if we indeed find out Harry has been harmed, there is no amount of protection you can offer that will protect Severus!" Her Scottish burr was in full flesh, only years of living in the north of England made it possible to understand her.

"Why are you inserting yourself in this situation Minerva?"

"That is neither here nor there Albus, stop stalling, you can't protect your boy for long. Unless, you already-"

"Dammit Albus do you know what Snape did with him?" Remus raged.

"Snape only did as I asked him to" Albus replied, still calm.

The trio standing in the doorway jaws dropped and in an unrecognizable cacophony screamed questions and accusations until Dumbledore held his hands up.

"Do not worry you can be assured that Harry is safe where I settled him"

"Where-"

"I cannot tell you that, for there will most likely be a repeat of what had happened earlier in his young life, I thought better of you Remus."

It was Minerva who responded to this "And I thought better of you Albus" the absolute coldness in her voice rocked Albus to his core and it showed. "This man has showed nothing but absolute adoration and love for that boy, giving him a proper and SAFE upbringing. He is safe about his _condition_ and with the advent of Wolfsbane he will be even safer. Doesn't harry deserve a LOVING home? His mother died so he could be loved."

"And who is to say that he won't know love where he is?"

Remus spoke up at this "The day I went to take Harry from his Aunt and Uncle they had locked him in the cupboard under the stairs. So help me if he has been placed there and they put him there again, there home will burn"

At this declaration Albus had paled. "Is that the course of action you would chose then? Unfortunately werewolves are not allowed parental rights."

"_Happily _I do have parental rights in the muggle world, and what has transpired here will constitute as kidnapping, I will have Snape's magic bound and him locked up in muggle prison!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened and it was all the confirmation that the three needed, the door slammed behind them and they were quickly moving out of the grounds to Surrey where if Harry was. The second they left the Hogwarts wards they vanished into thin air and appeared on the front lawn of the Dursley's. They felt a tingle of the wards as they passed through, as they intended no harm for Harry they were permitted entrance. Tonks cast a notice me not charm over the household so the neighbors would not see or hear what was really going on inside. With a loud BANG the front door was blasted off its hinges.

"What the devil is going on?" The voice of Vernon Dursley yelled as he stormed into the hallway.

"Get out of my house freaks! You are not welco-"

With a flash Remus had pushed his way through the hall "Alright you bastard where is my so-"

"Dad?" A panicked voice called from under the stairs, after casting a wordless body binding curse he ripped the door open and Harry catapulted into his arms sobbing.

"I knew you'd come, I knew it I knew it" he sobbed out in a litany. Tonks got on her knees too and Harry wrapped his arms around her neck as well. Minerva, while touched by the amount of love displayed walked into the kitchen and at wand point brought Petunia into the hallway, Dudley was at a friend's house.

"Harry," Remus began gently "did this _person_ ever hit you?" Harry nodded into his chest and as much as Remus wanted retribution on these _people_ he knew that Harry needed him and he did not wish to be chucked into Azkaban, or worse get the death penalty, being a werewolf meant he probably would get the Veil for any crime he committed. He stood up, Harry had totally wrapped around him, and gave Minerva a significant look. She nodded grimly and went to erase the memories of Harry from their minds before the three of them apparated to the Lupin's cabin in the north. The protective wards around the Dursley's had fallen again , the next day they would call off the search.

On the northern shore of Scotland a gaunt black dog crawled onto the beach and passed out without the energy to even shake himself dry. A passing fisherman spotted the dog and carried him back to his cabin.

"You're light for a big dog", Sirius merely opened an eye and closed it again.

"Well this is home." It was a small cabin, but very warm a fire was roaring in the corner and the man laid the big dog in front of it and ladled him a bit of stew to nourish the poor beast.

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating what had happened that day. Had he really been so blind? He sipped from his mug of tea overlooking the sun setting on the lake. If what Remus has said was true, maybe Harry was not so safe at the hands of his relatives. At any rate the boy was not there anymore, the blood wards had fallen again. He took another sip. Maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt, Minerva trusted Remus unreservedly which was not something the Scottish woman did easily. _Still,_ what about his plans. If he were correct in his assumptions, Voldemort was still out there, Harry was going to need some great protections, living as a muggle would not protect him forever. He really had messed things up. Would Remus forgive him? He knew that he was the kindest most caring person most people would ever meet, but from what he saw today he would go to the ends of the earth if need be to protect Harry. Perhaps he truly was safer with him, he certainly would be happier.

With a shudder he remembered the look of absolute distress on the young boys face, he had been a fool and what was worse his Deputy would no longer trust him. Albus Dumbledore had a lot to atone for; his actions for sure had led to the deaths of many innocents in the Great Blood War. Still he could not shake the image of little Harry pleading with him. Had been so heartless? He vowed from this moment on to be more perceptive and caring of the people around him and not just for the greater good.

He turned to go to his bedchamber when he was struck by another image from earlier, the look on Severus Snape's face. He had trusted Snape; he seemed truly remorseful after what had happened to Lily. But the look on his face as he saw Harry, there was no compassion there, nothing that a person would look at a child who was missing home. While Dumbledore was not innocent in that exchange, Snape looked at Harry with pure contempt, maybe there was something to the complaints against him as a teacher, he had nothing concrete yet, but he was determined to listen to Minerva about how Snape treated the students.

Remus awoke the following morning with a smile on his face, he was in his bed with his wife and son, when just yesterday he wasn't sure if he was going to see him so soon… or ever again. They were going to have to upgrade the wards around their house and the book store, perhaps even his school. It was not going to be cheap, but Gringotts knew who Harry really was. The Ministry may be full of bigoted chumps but the Goblins did not hold that position, in fact they loved thumbing their collective hooked noses at the Ministry. While officially they could not give full control of Harry's inheritance he was able to get control of some of the finances, which he used sparingly, he was however unable to move Harry to the Potter ancestral home. Such bureaucratic deals irritated the hell out of Mooney, but there was no fighting it with the Goblins. Today he would go to Gringotts to get the ward's updated. He gently lifted Harry off his chest and laid him over Dora.

He walked outside of the bedroom and into the main living area. His house was not much larger than the day that he had brought Harry home with him, just two rooms were added and a basement, for his transformations. One of the bedrooms was for Harry and the other was generally for Minerva whenever she came to stay. She was in that room right now, after what had happened she felt the need to be away from Albus and since it was the summer she was able to do that.

Once he was in the kitchen he brought out some eggs, oranges, and a loaf sweet oat bread that he had made a few days ago. He set to frying the eggs and set the kettle to boil. The eggs were slightly popping in the butter when Minerva stepped out of her room in a tartan robe, her bare feet crackling over the hardwood floors. He smiled at her and wished her a good morning as he squeezed her fresh orange juice and poured a cup of English Breakfast. Taking the breakfast the two walked out to the back porch to enjoy the morning sun. The porch was covered by a trellis with vines growing around it. Sitting on a cushioned chair the two began to down the sweet toast and eggs. It was a lovely morning, Remus loved taking his breakfast outside when he could and as he wasn't due to work the book shop until after lunch he was taking this opportunity to eat outside in companionable silence with Minerva.

Dora slowly came out holding a sleeping Harry, they did not want him to wake up alone, she set him on a chair, and he still slept. Remus couldn't help but laugh, Harry really was his father's son.

As Dora was setting down to her own breakfast an owl came with the Morning Prophet. Remus paid the owl and as he scanned the headline he paled.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

_Mass murderer Sirius Black, known supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ _from Azkaban, it is unclear as to how, as he is the first ever to escape. _

Remus couldn't finish, memories of his past flashed around him. He remembered Sirius from his time at Hogwarts…..

It was the morning after a full moon and as usual Remus was in the Hospital wing recovering, thankfully it was Saturday and he would not be missing any class. He was weak and tired but could not get back to sleep. So he had settled on looking out of the window at the mountains, the noise of laughing students rising up through the window. He sighed, he'd never be totally free like that, sure he had his best friends, but would they still want him if they learned what he was? He was terrified of losing them; they were his best and first friends.

He heard them before seeing them, and tried to hide himself before they saw him. Covering his face with his covers he pretended to sleep. But he knew James and Sirius all too well, they had their minds set on something there was nothing that would stop them. He felt weight at the end of his bed and his blanket magically flying to the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James badgered first

"Yeah I thought we were your friends?" Sirius was next.

"T-tell you w-what?" Remus stammered horrified…_They knew, they weren't happy, they were going to leave him and he would have no friends at all._

"Don't give us that Remy! Madame Pomfrey is blocking the door and no one is here!" James continued.

"So tell us, why haven't you told us?" Sirius pressed on.

Tears were forming in Remus's eyes "I was afraid" he whispered

"Afraid? Afraid of what? We're your friends!" Peter added quietly.

Tears were coming fiercely now "I'm sorry, I was told I couldn't tell anyone (sob) I could be expelled."

"And what makes you so certain we'll let that happen." James asked firmly. "My parents are both on the board of governors, if anyone tries to get you out of school they will block them until you graduate."

"You- you're not going to leave me? I won't be alone?"

"Of course not! You're our brother!" Sirius put in.

Remus broke down again, this time in happy tears as his…brothers… embraced him.

Minerva and Tonks watched Remus quietly knowing where his mind was going, Tonks was holding his hand in support.

"What are we going to do?" he finally managed.

"Well the goblins are coming today love. So we'll have that protection."

"I don't want to fully restrict Harry though, he deserves a childhood, he starts Year One next week" Remus took another sip of his tea.

"There is always going to be risk, he won't even be fully safe at Hogwarts as the two of you should know" Minerva smirked, and the Lupin's blushed while the year difference prevented them from getting together at school they both had gotten into their fair share of trouble that had resulted in more than a few injuries.

"Nevertheless, Harry's safety will be our top priority, can we have the goblins ward his school against Wizards who would wish to do harm to the students?"

Minerva looked pensive for a long while considering the implications, goblins did not have any of the bigotry that a good portion of the wizarding world had, if they had the gold, they very well could do it.

She finished off her cup of tea and set it down "Yes I think we can, it's not like there's a shortage of gold in Harry's vault"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~One Week Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius was still in the fisherman's cabin recovering, he had spotted the paper and saw that Harry was safe again, followed by a warning of his escape. There was no turning back now, he would not go back to that living hell. He was no longer in a rush, so he figured that he was going to recover even more of his strength. But he was going for Harry, and he was hopeful that their previous friendship would prevent Remy from killing him on sight.

A/N 1: I own nothing

A/N 2: Now that you've read The Hobbit, go read The Lord of the Rings

A/N 3: Go and read some of the stories by Muggledad. He is up there as my favorite fanfiction author.

A/N 4: I throw in a few Bristishism's but excuse my Americanism's too, I don't have the time to always look it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Mooney Chapter Three

Tonks and Remus walked down the sidewalk, Harry swinging between them, with an oversized _Batman_ backpack. It was going to be his first day of Year One, the school had been warded; and while it would never be as safe as Remus could hope for, but he was not going to deny Harry the opportunity to make friends. He remembered the issue's he had has a boy and wanted better for Harry. They approached the gate and knelt down to hug Harry, the excitable boy ran off, leaving his parents standing back, trying to hide their tears, it's always difficult watching a child go off to school for the first time, they did not even want to think how difficult it would be to send him off to Hogwarts.

The couple, walked to a back alley to apparate home.

"So we both have the day off don't we husband of mine?"

"It would appear so."

"Let's go and enjoy that empty house."

Remus grinned and ran hand in hand back to the alley; sometimes having wolfish tendencies had their benefits.

Harry walked up the steps and a kindly teacher directed him to his new class. There weren't many kids in the class; a few kids were playing with toy cars. But he saw a little girl sitting at her desk, already reading. He smiled; he knew he'd be able to make a friend quickly. He walked up and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"What're you reading?"

She looked up from her book, slightly annoyed that she had been interrupted from her book.

"Romana Quimby" and she went back to reading, but Harry was not to be deterred.

"I'm reading Farmer Giles of Ham" he said pulling out his little copy from the back pack.

"I'm Harry"

The girl looked back up from her book. "I'm-"

"Good Morning class!" A tall and built man walked in, he had short cropped gray hair and was wearing jeans and a dress shirt. "My name is Mr. Brindle."

"Good Morning Mr. Brindle" Harry looked around, during his time trying to talk to this girl the class had filled up.

After a few introductory games it was time for a recess. Harry went outside trying to keep step with this girl who clearly wanted to be alone. But as his dad always said: "Those who most want to be alone obviously don't", Harry never got away with being in a bad mood and locking himself in his room because of that.

"Come on wait…"

She spun around looking slightly upset.

"What?" Tears were slightly forming in her eyes. "Do you want to make fun of me?"

Harry looked horrified "No!"

"Then why are you following me? Nobody wants to be my friend!"

"..I do…I only have one friend…Neville, and he can't go to this school. Please be my friend."

"My name is Hermione"

They both smiled.

"Can I read your book when you're done? Only I've never read that series before."

"Only if you let me read your book."

"Of course! My Dad helps run the Carnforth bookshop, I get all the books I want if I take care of them and put them back!"

Hermione's eyes glimmered with glee, she absolutely adored books and here was a new _friend_ that would get her more books! The two new friend spent their recess walking around the playground, under the watchful eye of Mr. Brindle.

Former Lt. Col Robb Brindle had served with Hermione's father Jack Granger during the Falklands War, both had gone on their separate career paths after leaving the service. Jack to his dental practice, Robb to teaching. They had always kept in touch and their wives were the best of friends. Robb had promised to keep an eye out for Hermione, after her time in pre-school the shy girl had not made any friends and had actually been ostracized before even entering primary school, so her parents were understandably wary. Yet here she was, barely a day into the school year and she had already made a friend.

Recess passed altogether too quickly for the children before Mr. Brindle herded them back to class.

It had been several weeks in the fisherman's cabin and Sirius had been feeling much healthier. Eating his fill and resting had him to what he thought would be an appropriate weight. As the man had left for the day Sirius decided it was time to take his leave. He pushed open the door and ran off.

The end of the school day came not a moment too soon as far as the students were concerned and as the bell rang they ran in a screaming mass out of the front doors to their waiting parents. Harry catapulted into the arms of Remus who swung him in a big arc, much to the little ones delight.

"How was your day Pronglet?"

"Brilliant dad! I made a friend!"

"A friend?" Remus smiled even wider.

"Yea her names Hermione! There she is!" Harry struggled out of his dad's arms grabbing his hand to introduce him to his new friend. Tonks followed her two boy's just laughing at the antics.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

The girl in question spun around from talking to her dad and smiled. "HI HARRY!"

Hermione's parents just smiled, they had not expected their daughter to make a friend on her first day, especially after her time in pre-school. Jack Granger had a full head of curly brown hair and leaned on a cane, evidence of an injury of his time in the Falklands, but despite his handicap he managed to stay in shape; for Shyla's enjoyment he cheekily told people. Shyla was the most beautiful woman most people would ever see, her black hair flowed easily past her shoulders. She looked like the kind of woman who must have been painfully attractive in her youth and as she grew older she grew fuller into her beauty. Her eyes while radiating warmth and kindness carried a haunted look that reflected something from her past.

"Nice to meet you my name is Remus and this is my wife Dora" Remus said sticking out his hand.

Jack reached out and shook it firmly, a habit never forgotten from the military.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Jack and this is my wife Shyla."

Once the pleasantries were out of the way the four adults got into a discussion about their respective professions while Harry and Hermione talked about books.

"Dad! Mr. Lupin works at the bookshop! Can we go soon?"

Jack just laughed "Yes he just told me that, perhaps if you're real good this week we'll go and visit on Saturday." Her squeal of joy made it worth it. The Granger's lived a little distance away in Morcambe and as such had not been to the Carnforth Book Shop, but from the sounds of it Hermione would never want to leave, they had a hard enough time getting her out of Border's.

"Well I suppose we shall see you tomorrow!" The two families said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

In a dark street of Edinburgh in the shadows of the Castle, Sirius Black walked into Mistress Nienna's wand shop. She was known for her secrecy.

"Ah, Mister Black, the world is all sorts of worried about your escape" The Old Crone stated simply.

"It would appear so." He replied gruffly, he still was not used to speaking.

"It's been said that you never received a trial, as such I see no reason to question your or deny you service, yet there might be a fee to keep me from letting anything slip."

"I'll pay what's due, Gringotts should still be able to get the money to you."

"Yes, they are rather fond of doing the exact opposite of the Ministry. Now! Come forth and we shall see about your wand."

It was at this moment that Sirius actually looked around and noticed his surroundings; there were no shelves of wands like there were in Olivander's, instead there were barrels of wand substances. She led him to a barrel labeled "handles", it was filled with different types of woods and rocks.

"Place your hand over this dear"

Sirius did as he was told and almost instantly a handle of Jasper shot into his hand, Nienna snatched it out instantly.

"Ah, Jasper, carved with the old Norse Runes. A fine match indeed, Jasper is said to bring joy and peace, something you must be in need of Mr. Black. Moving on!"

Sirius waved his hand over the barrel for wand woods, again instantly a wood shot into his hand just to be snatched out.

"Apple wood, another strong material, you must be destined for greatness."

Finally Sirius ran his hand over the core barrel and a Unicorn Hair floated into his hand.

"Hmmm, a very easy customer. Something I truly enjoy. I shall take one hour to make this! You can stay if you wish. The old woman bustled into the back room and Sirius turned into his dog form and waited. An hour passed quickly enough and she came out with his newly fashioned wand.

"Seventy Galleons!"

"Little steep, don't you think?"

"No" She said flatly "You came for the best wand you could get and need my silence." Sirius begrudgingly signed his name to a bank draft and the required amount appeared next to the till.

"Pleasure doing business Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded and apparated away.

The second the Prisoner of Azkaban left several Auror's appeared outside of the Wand Shop and busted in wands drawn.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nienna asked, transfiguring Sirius Blacks bank note.

"We received reports of Sirius Black in this premise ma'am we're investigating" The lead Auror said.

"Well he most certainly was not! I do not appreciate you barging in on my business! OUT!"

"Ma'am you are bound by law to report any sightings"

"Yes and if I see him I will send you a message, now as there has been no such sighting I ask you once more to get out of my shop!"

The Auror's left in a gruff, they did not enjoy being sent on wild goose chases, especially when people were less than helpful.

Nienna palmed each galleon before placing it in the till. She had just made the best sale of the week and managed to snub the ministry. It was going to be a good day.

"Hermione dear it's time for bed, you can't read all night!" Shyla was tired of this, it was the same battle every night! She took the book out of Hermione's hand and turned out the light. It had been a long day at the office and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. She set the book on her nightstand and turned out the lights. When she saw the light on in Hermione's room, again.

"Child you will be the end of me" She said under her breath. "Hermione Jane Granger! You are to be asleep! Do you want to go to the book store this Saturday?"

Immediately the light shut off.

"What the?" Shyla tried to turn the light back on. "Go to sleep Hermione."

She walked out of the room and the light was back on!

"Hermione!" But Shyla looked up and saw that the light had fallen out of the socket and was laying on Hermione's bed, but there was light…_How does a light fall out?_

"JACK GET IN HERE!"

Jack rushed to the room and saw Shyla and Hermione looking at the ceiling. "What on earth?"

Hermione meanwhile had broken down into hysterics. Shyla and Jack shared a worried glance before parenting 101 kicked in and both of them were on either side of their daughter comforting her. Jack then picked her up.  
>"Come on love, do you want some ice cream? We'll see about getting that light fixed! What do you say?"<p>

"Vanilla!"

"One Vanilla coming up!" Jack shot off down the hall making large swings around the corner to the delight of his daughter. Shyla smiled from the bedroom, Jack had such a special bond with Hermione, no matter what he could always make her smile. With the smile still on her lips she turned to the room, it was no longer illuminated so she used the light from the hall. She picked up the light bulb and examined it and its threads. _How did this happen? There is no way it could have done this itself…no way Hermione could have reached it._ Pushing such thoughts away she stood on the bed and screwed it into the casing and stepped down.

"You're sure that is where they live?"

"Yes, the werewolf, the blood traitor, and the little bastard himself."

The cloaked figure dropped a bag full of galleons onto the table, to be snatched by the other figure who shoved it into a fold of his robe.

"Do you wish to join the raid? You will be paid handsomely."

"Alas I cannot, I have other duties."

"Very well. To the Dark Lord"

"The Dark Lord"

The two wizards downed their glasses of whiskey and stepped out of the pub.

It was Friday night and Harry and Remus were doing one of their favorite things. Wrestling. The father and son duo rolled around on the floor knocking things over and making a general ruckus. Dora was in her corner writing up some case notes from a recent arrest. It was a quiet Friday night, one that Mooney absolutely loved. He had his wife and his son, what more could he ask for.

"Alright Pronglet! Time for some mind magic!"

Remus accomplished at the magicks of the mind and as such had taken it upon himself to train Harry to defend himself. It was not the traditional form of Occlumency, rather it was defending on the mind field. It was tough magick and both Remus and Dora took turns to teach Harry. Harry sat up straight cross-legged facing his father who sat in the same manner.

"Deep breath"

It took Harry a few tries but he soon found himself standing in a grassy field surrounded by ruins. His father walked out of the largest stone structure and looked around. This had been the area Harry had chosen in his mind almost every time. It was a good thing that Harry was so familiar with a place in his mind, it would be easier to create defenses.

"Harry, you have done well in creating this place and buildings. But it is now time for you to build more defenses. You have the materials, anchor yourself to the plain and build. I will be here."

The Mind Plane Harry walked in a perimeter and concentrated. The ground shook and rocks began to sprout out of the ground connecting the structures. Yet even that much magick was too much and Harry was no longer to hold the anchor and floated out of the Plane.

"I'm sorry dad. I couldn't do it."

Tonks was there immediately and picked him up, the magic drain had left him tired.

"No, you did well, I did not expect that much. Get a good night sleep, we're seeing Hermione tomorrow."

Harry smiled and fell asleep in his mother's arms as she took him to his bed before coming back for her husband.

"How is he doing?"

"Well he has the beginnings of a wall, it's not much but he'll be able to build up soon enough."

"Good."

Husband and Wife settled on the couch and turned on the TV.

A large black dog settled into a copse of tree's on the grounds of Capernwray Hall. He suspected Remus would still be living near Carnforth. The next day he would make his way into the town proper to investigate. He temporarily became a man and cast a cushioning charm and a heating charm on his patch of land before becoming the dog once more.  
>~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

A/N 1: I only have about 1,000 dollars to my name; I most certainly do not own Harry Potter.

A/N 2: Jack and Shyla are from the book "Beach Music" by Pat Conroy, one of my all-time favorite authors, go and read some of his works if you have time. Tiber Maxamilian Adolphus is from "Hellhole" by Kevin J Anderson and Brian Herbert

A/N 3: This story is expanding farther than I thought it would, originally I had thought it might have been a one-shot, but it keeps growing and I am going along for the ride. I am going to try and steer it back to the father/son relationship of Harry and Remus, and I am going to do everything I can to keep the central.

A/N 4: As this is truly my first fic I am trying to find my voice as a writer; whether that includes a lot more dialogue to push the story forward or more descriptions. There has to be a happy balance somewhere and I aim to find that. So bear with me:).

A/N 5: A moment of Silence for the official closing of Border's (even though it was a few weeks ago).

A/N 6: I went to Capernwray Hall Bible School, and it is near Carnforth, hence my choice to base the school there.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy Mooney Chapter 4

Padfoot made his way through the streets of Carnforth and did his doggy best to get some food from the loading docks behind Tesco. But he was greeted by an unpleasant smell on the wind. An evil smell. He ran up the streets and found them. There were two men in black cloaks crouched outside of a bookshop working with small chits of stone. _They're bringing down wards!_ He moved quietly back into the shadows. He could surely not take them on by himself, he simply was out of practice, and he also could not alert Remus without getting himself killed. He decided to wait. If they made a move to attack he would get them from behind, hopefully then Remus would give him a chance to explain.

"Harry! Calm down!"

Remus was having a difficult time getting the little guy to be calm. Sure he had gotten him dressed, which was more of a battle than usual. Harry we leave in five minutes, just sit down! The little clone of James Potter was in full "annoy dad" mode. Yet Remus really could not blame him. Due to security concerns he had not been able to play with many people his own age aside from Neville Longbottom, and what with his Dowager of a grandmother, well they only had fun half of the times they were together, those times of course being the ones where she was away.

"What am I going to do with you?" Remus ruffled Harry's hair making it even messier. "I guess we can go a _little _bit early."

Harry smiled his cutest smile and ran to the door to put on his coat and Wellies. "THANKS DAD! MOM DAD SAID WE CAN GO EARLY!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Dora asked coming out of her and Remus's bedroom. "Did your dad give in that easily again."

Remus had the good sense to look slightly abashed, if only slightly.

"No! He held out a good five minutes!"

"Well I guess that must be some sort of record then!" Tonks said smiling as she went to the mirror. She tried to remember what her hair color had been when they first met the Granger, but decided to go with her classic shoulder length hair with pink highlights. She turned around and kissed her husband on the cheek. Once the adults had put their Wellies on, the family walked out of the door. It had rained the night before and as such the path was very muddy. It might have been a slightly long walk, but the three of them loved making it. Harry running ahead while Remus and Dora held hands. The mornings mist was rising from the canal.

The Granger family had a similar morning. Hermione had stormed into Jack and Shyla's room.

"UP! GET UP! To the book store!"

"Hermione, it's… five in the morning..." Jack said before promptly falling back asleep. Hermione's little episode the night before had unnerved him and Shyla, and they hadn't got much sleep as a result.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, the wards shall fall on our command. When will the others be here?"

"Shortly, keep an eye out for the werewolf, only he can bring us to the boy."

"Whatever you say. McNair won't take kindly to failure!'

"Think I don't know that?" The other snapped. "We've watched the place long enough, the wards will fall and we will run in and get him!"

Sirius listened to this in his dog form and crept back into the shadows, ready to attack when they did, he simply was not strong enough to take them on his own, also Remus might be more inclined to listen to him if he was the one to attack the Death Eater scum.

The Granger's had parked by the local Booth's and were walking up the side street and stood in front of the store. Shyla had a grip on Hermione's shoulder.

"Dear, we should wait for the Lupin's; don't you want them to see how happy you are?"

"Fine" Hermione said with a humph. But they did not have to wait long for the Lupin's.

"Hermione!" Harry ran up the sidewalk and hugged his new friend. "Doesn't this place look brilliant? Come on let me show you my favorite corner!"

The two friends pushed open the glass door, the adults completely forgotten. After the exchange of pleasantries the adults followed. Sirius watched the Death Eaters cast a notice me not charm on the store door. He had no way of knowing if there were other muggles in the store. When five other Death Eaters appeared he stepped out of the store, wand in hand. Sadly the street was crowded and he could not get a clear shot without severely attracting attention and death for him and the muggles. Once they touched the door he made his move. He ran across and followed the last one in.

Spell fire had already started.

"SHYLA JACK RUN GO UPSTAIRS!" Remus was shouting as spells flew from his wand.

A silver communication charm flew out the window from Tonks. Sirius wasted no time and began with a piercing charm to the back of the neck of the nearest combatant. Children screamed upstairs and pages of paper and blasted chunks of shelves flew across the room. A nasty purple flame shot towards Dora but Remus deflected it, it hit a nearby wall and caused it to bubble and drip down as if liquefied.

The gauntlets were now off, for everyone. Remus hit the unfortunate son of a bitch who had tried to kill his wife with a blasting hex to the stomach. His gristly remains splashed over the walls and covered his team mates. Pressing their advantage, the three expert duelists pressed their advantage and with a series of cutting and piercing curses leveled the last of the Death Eaters. Blood was pooling on the floor. Dora cast an air clearing charm to see if there were anymore and who was their helper.

Remus's blood ran cold here was the man who had betrayed James and Lily, yet he had helped them. Sirius merely dropped his wand and put his hands up looking pleading.

"Mooney pl-"

The glass windows behind him shattered and he was hit in the face by a stunner.

Chief Auror Tiber Maxamilian Adolphus stepped through the broken door followed closely by his second in command Amelia Bones.

"Congratulations Auror Tonks, you have just apprehended Sirius Black! I believe the Order of Merlin Second Class is due. He was the one leading this scum was he not?"

"Actually Sir, I believe he was attacking them…He helped us."

"Ah, that complicates matters."

Tiber was an imposing man, years of training and fighting had made him a great commander of the Auror Corps. He had trained his troops to the hilt and there had never before been a stronger Auror force, he never wanted them to be caught with their pants down as Voldemort had. He chiefly relied on Amelia Bones; she was a short and stocky woman with short cropped graying hair. He was planning on retiring soon and would have her replace him. She had a strong personality that could push through bureaucracy and had the respect of the corps; he knew she could be relied on to keep them on the alert.

"How so Tiber?" Amelia asked him. "It looks like he was doing the right thing, before carting him off to Azkaban perhaps we should take him to holding and question him."

"You're absolutely right Amelia, Millicent may have ordered him to be given the Dementor's Kiss on sight, but there is something that doesn't quite feel right."

An assistant Auror moved forward and snapped anti-apparition manacles on Sirius prone form and bagged his wand, before taking a portkey to the Ministries holding cells.

"Remus, could you run upstairs and make sure the coast is clear?"

He looked in her in the eyes conveying his worry about the entire situation, things could get messy and quickly, but he nodded his head and ran upstairs. Tonks turned to her superiors. Amelia knew parts of her living situation and would decide to give her the benefit of a private debriefing.

"Tiber, I'll take care of the debriefing, the magical reversal squad should be able to take care of things from here. When shall we interrogate Black?"

"Today at Noon", I want this matter resolved before Millicent tries to override us. Auror Tonks, you are welcome to watch the interrogation if you desire." With a turning motion he vanished.

"Well Dora, shall we go upstairs?"

She nodded her head nervously and led the way.

They walked up to the small central area of the second floor. Jack and Shyla were white as sheets clutching their daughter. Remus had just finished explaining what had happened. He was not going to hide it from them, and accounting for the fact of what they had revealed about Hermione he knew he had made the right choice. Harry let go of his dad and ran to hug his mum around the knees before she picked him up and clutched him to her chest, kissing the top of his head.

She softly stroked his hair and inadvertently revealed the lightning bolt scar, Amelia's eyes widened.

"Auror Tonks!" She hissed in a shocked whisper. "Is that?"

Tonks glared at her superior and closed her eyes, soothing Harry's nerves before dealing with the slew of questions that were sure to follow. Remus used his wand to conjure a bed and after a sleeping charm laid Harry down. They asked if they could do the same to Hermione, so they could speak plainly, after assuring the Granger adults no harm could come from it Tonks cast the charm and laid her next to Harry. Smiling at the sight of two peaceful children.

"Dora, I've explained the situation, basically to the Granger's here, it seems their little Hermione is a witch."

"Right, Madame Bones, this is Remus Lupin, who works here, he was to be the only one working today and was a great help in apprehending the alleged Death Eaters. Here also is Jack and Shyla Granger two muggle friends and their daughter Hermione."

"And the boy over there?"

"That is Remus's son, Harry Lupin."

Madame Bones fixed her with a hard look over her glasses.

"How daft do you think I am Auror Tonks? That boy is clearly your son and that man in clearly your husband! Before we begin any investigation I would like to know why none of this is in your personal profile!"

The three magical's conjured chairs and Remus laid a comforting hand on Dora's thigh for support. Once she started Tonks found it hard to stop describing what had happened between her and Remus, their reasons for secrecy, what Harry's relatives were like and how discrimination was actually illegal in the Muggle world, so they were married and legally the guardians of Harry. By the time she was done with her tale, everyone was drinking a strong cup of tea and Amelia Bones had her glasses off and was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Damn, not even to the actual investigation and I've got a headache. Well Auror Tonks, you can count on me to keep your secret, I deplore all forms of bigotry and you clearly are providing a good house for Harry…Lupin" Remus and Tonks smiled, holding hands. "Now, let's get this business about the attack over with."

From her pocket Amelia pulled out a little box that she enlarged into a briefcase and pulled out and investigators pensive, a smaller version that would project the memory. With the assistance of Amelia Jack and Shyla concentrated and had their memories put into the small device and Amelia watched it on the 'private' setting. Then she viewed the Lupin's memories.

"Everything appears to be in order here. As it is from what I have seen there is enough to grant a full investigation into the case of Sirius Black."

At that name Remus finally allowed himself to react to seeing his old friend. He broke down in sobs and Dora comforted him, whispering soft words into his ear. When he had regained some of his composure, he turned to Amelia.

"Madame Bones, may I request to be present at the questioning? He was a close school friend and I have not seen him since before Hallow-ween 1981."

"You may, now Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this must have been a terribly stressful day, and I am afraid I must go, but have no fear," She smiled "you are in safe hands here, if I have need of anything else, I shall have either of these two contact you." She gave a brief bow and Dissaparated

The popping seemed to drive Jack and Shyla out of their daze they turned to the Lupin's and began rapid firing questions as never before. The questions soon turned aggressive and Remus felt the need to take control, he needed to be ready for Sirius's examination.

"Jack and Shyla! I understand you concerns I truly, truly do. Yet tonight I am going to go to the trial of someone who was once a close friend. As we are not currently safe here, we are going to take you somewhere where you will be safe, an old teacher of mine, who I would trust with my _life_ will then answer all your questions."

Dora took over at this point. "Please understand, were it any other day we would be much more obliging, I know it's been emotionally draining and stressful for you, it's also been that way for us."

Jack and Shyla fell silent as Remus went to the window to cast the messenger Patronus to Minerva. The Ministry had cast a notice me not charm on the bookstore that would last all day and the owners would not even know that it hadn't opened that day. As he was at the window Tonks had awoken the children. Hermione was immediately engulfed by her parents in a hug. He moved back and hugged Harry with his wife as Minerva appeared in the room, allowing the parents time to hold their children. She always encouraged parental affection; she and her husband Duncan had never had children, he was murdered after only ten years of marriage she never remarried.

After a few pleasantries, during which Jack and Shyla were understandably stiff with Remus created a portkey that would take them to Minerva's cottage just outside of Inverness.

"Again we are terribly sorry to leave you. Again I would trust, and have trusted Minerva with my life! We will come back as soon as we can."

Walden McNair paced around the large dining hall of his manor house. The fools had either gotten themselves caught or defeated. The long months of planning had been foiled.

"Severus, clearly the werewolf is stronger than you assumed."

"I apologize, -"

"What would the master think? We must always be on the alert for his return!"

"You think I do not know that McNair? Who do you think was one of his most trusted Lieutenants? I was the one that brought him to the Potter's and I nearly got you to the Potter boy this time around!"

"Your childhood bitterness caused you to undermine your opponent Severus! They will be moved by now! What now?"

"We wait McNair" Snape said as if he were explaining the matter to a simple child. "By now the ministry will know that a werewolf is raising their precious boy who lived and he will be taken into protective custody. Perhaps you will get to execute him for causing harm to another being."

McNair smiled evilly, one of the many benefits of working for his department was that he could execute those creatures beneath a wizards notice with impunity. Countless Werewolfs, house elves, and other magical creatures had fallen to his blade, now if only he could kill a few goblins, that would be the highest honor, yet the ministry insisted on dealing with them trusting them with _their _gold. While he kept his golf there he never set foot in the place unless he had to. Wizard's should not lower themselves to do such things.

"Now McNair, I suggest you go to the Ministry and see if he was foolish enough to contact the Auror's, a werewolf cannot attack another human."

Without saying another word the two separated.

A/N 1: I own nothing.

A/N 2: Author recommendation for this chapter: Chemprof. Great works of fiction.

A/N 3: I went to a Bible School that was just outside of Carnforth and as such I am pretty familiar with the town. I loved the bookshop and bet Remus would love working there.

A/N 4: I picture Amelia Bones as the great Dame Judy Dench, like her role from James Bond. Also I find the whole monocle thing ridiculous ergo she wears glasses.

A/N 5: That was my first attempt at a fight scene, hope it was OK, also I had to cut this chapter a little short as the discussion between Minerva, Jack, and Shyla, as well as Sirius's interrogation will be rather long. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy Mooney Chapter 5

**The Transcript of Sirius Black's Veritiserum Questioning**

**Interviewer Tiber Maxamilian Adolphus **

**Witnesses: Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Jessica Tamblyn**

Adolphus: State your name.

Black: Sirius Orion Black

How did you escape Azkaban?

I am an unregistered animagus

What form do you take

A Dog

What drove you to escape?

I saw that my godson, Harry had been kidnapped in a muggle newspaper. The muggle PM was

touring Azkaban and I asked for the paper to get a closer look at his photo.

Why would you wish to see Harry?

He's my godson, and he was in danger, I wanted to make sure I could help, however I was too weak after being starved for so long, a fisherman took me in my dog form until I was strong enough to move on.

You betrayed his parents to Voldemort, why would you care for the boy.

I did not betray James or Lily

Explain yourself

I felt I would be too obvious a choice and urged James to select Peter Pettigrew as I would be to obvious. I cast the fidelius charm.

What about the night that you murdered Peter.

He did not die, he was an unregistered animagus himself, a rat. He blew up the street and cut off his finger before fleeing.

Why did you not state this at the time of the trial?

I was never given a trial.

At this Tiber stopped and motioned for Sirius to be given the antidote and put in a holding cell. "Jessica! Why wasn't this in my report? Go dig through all we have on Sirius Black!" His secretary ran from the room to dig through ministry records. "Dammit Amelia! What has happened? If what he says is true then the Ministry is going to be in a tight spot. Those calling for a new prison will have new arguments in the courts. An innocent man in Azkaban? Imagine if he never left?"

"Based on the memories I have from Auror Tonks and Remus Lupin, Black actually was fighting the Death Eaters. Not exactly the actions of an innocent man."

Tiber grumbled and reached into his robes for a pipe. "If that's the case then we should release him, tonight. We no longer have justifiable cause to lock him up." He lit the tobacco and took a long drag. "However let us wait a few hours, processing and the like, maybe Tamblyn will have found something. While we're at it, call in Barty Crouch. If memory serves he was department head at that time." Tiber stormed off and made his way to his office to floo call Crouch.

While the entire ordeal was unfolding Remus had been sitting with his face in his hands, crying silently. Dora was offering her silent comfort, rubbing his back. Dumbledore meanwhile sat in stoic silence, deep in thought.

o.O.o.O.o

As the DMLE officials bid the other's adieu and went to their offices to overlook the case of Sirius Black, but it looked positive.

"Now do you see why the boy must live with his aunt and unc-"Albus said turning to Dora and Remus.

"Don't you dare start! He is not going with those people! I barely got there a few _hours_ after you left and they had already put him in the cupboard! Remember what I had told you?"

"Yes but after the attack."

"But nothing, there is a _very_ short list of people who know where Harry lives, the only untrustworthy one is Snape!" Dora cut back her hair had turned an angry red.

"I trust him."

"Do you? Why?" Dora asked.

"The reasons would betray his confidence, alas I cannot tell you."

"It's because he loved Lily isn't it?" Remus deadpanned, the look in Albus' eyes gave him all the confirmation he needed. "How do I know? Because she told us after she started dating James." He paused as memories of a time long gone came to the surface. "Do you also know why she dropped their relationship? Because he was up to his eyeballs in the dark arts, it got to the point where she couldn't ignore it anymore. So give me another reason why you trust him?"

Albus remained silent.

"Now if you don't mind we're going to our son and to figure out a new _safe_ place to live."

With that Dora and Remus turned heel and walked out of the door. They interlinked hands and were walking up the atrium to the exit, Dora had controlled her emotions again and turned her hair to a softer shade of pink highlighting her blonde hair.

"Wait." The aged wizard called to them.

They paused and turned around waiting for the bearded man to catch up.

"There is a safe place for him. As Chief of the Wizengamot, I can order the will of James and Lily unsealed, there should be a part in their giving his guardian the right to move into the ancient home of the Potter's _Pottere Lufe._ The ward's there should be good enough, you can also hire out the goblins upgrade them to nigh on impregnable levels. It won't be cheap, but it'll be the best and safest option if he won't be allowed to go to his family."

Remus and Dora viewed him warily. "When can we move in?"

"Tonight, if you go to Gringotts, you have to take Harry though, and proof of your adoption. Shall I meet you there in half an hour?"

They nodded and walked to the exit together.

o.O.o.O.o

One of the fires in the Atrium flashed green and Walden McNair walked out. He spotted the damned werewolf and his bitch, a curse formed on his lips, but he noticed Albus Dumbledore with them. It would not be wise, to attack here. But where was the boy? He walked down, acting as if he had a task to get to in his offices when he heard the end of their conversation about going to Gringotts. The trio vanished and he turned back, returning to his estate, if they were to be going to Gringotts that could only mean they were going to move the boy to Potter's estate, he had no idea where that might be but the Pureblood register he had in his library might have something. He had to figure it out before the wards were too strong.

o.O.o.O.o

Remus and Dora entered their home and got all of the necessary legal forms and grabbed their more important belongings placing them in a trunk and shrinking it. Their long day would hopefully be done soon and they could finally rest. The couple appeared at Minerva's cabin and knocked on the door, she answered and welcomed them in, Jack and Shyla had been put into a dreamless sleep and were laying on a conjured bed with Hermione. Harry was sleeping on Minerva's own bed.

"How are they taking everything?"

"Better than can be expected. However it's been a long day for them, I offered them the potion and they took it."

"Well our day still isn't over." Remus said going over to pick up Harry, "We had a chat with Dumbledore."

Minerva scowled, ever since the debacle with Severus she had not trusted the man as she once had.

Remus raised his hands in a placating manner, "I know, I know, but he mentioned getting Harry into _Pottere Lufe_, now that he knows who Harry's guardian is, and after the threat made to his life he is willing to open the will of Lily and James, which will give us permission, hopefully to move there. The wards will keep him safe."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and waved them off, wishing them luck, she still did not trust Albus wholly, yet if he was willing to concede and allow others to rule themselves without his input, then well, who was she to argue?

o.O.o.O.o

Albus sat in the Leaky Cauldron nursing a tall Guinness and smoking a long pipe of Longbottom Leaf. He was a naturally trusting man and had trusted Severus, even in the face of damming evidence. He knew what was required of a man to become a Death Eater, and in his foolishness he believed that because Severus Snape had loved Lily Evans and had allegedly 'repented' he was trustworthy.

He truly did believe that men could repent of their ways and turn away from them, even after the horrors Death Eaters committed on their fellow man. Yet Severus had not repented for 'good' reasons, it was still selfish, he remembered the man begging for Lily's life, but not for James and Harry. How could he have been so foolish? Remus and Dora must have been correct in their suspicions, and now he added his own doubts. There truly was only one way the Death Eater's would have known where Harry was. But his musings were interrupted by the arrival of the family in question via floo.

Nymphadora was holding Harry, but Remus held out his hand to shake his before they headed down to the bank.

The Potter account manager; Ripjaw was waiting for them on the steps of the bank.

"Welcome, shall we proceed? As I understand we must be quick about our business."

"That would be great, thank your Ripjaw" Dumbledore said respectfully.

"Follow me." Ripjaw led them through the oak front doors and down the extensive labyrinth of offices. He sat behind the stone desk encrusted with jewels and beckoned for the others to sit.

It was a rather short and quick meeting, with a lot of signing of documents, and minimal amounts of blood. Ripjaw knew that time was of the essence and as such went only over the protections of the main Potter residence, and had a key created.

"Now with you being the official guardian as Harry Potter, as well as your mention in the will of the Potter's you will sit in Harry's place on the Wizengamot. Furthering this you won't be recognized as a 'dark creature', your marriage with Ms. Tonks here will be made legal."

What he was going to say was lost in Dora's shriek of joy she threw herself into her husband's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Our warding specialists will be there tomorrow morning and should be finished evaluating and upgrading by next Wednesday."

"I'll pay five-thousand galleons more for them to be there in an hour and be done on Monday"

"Eight-thousand"

"Six"

"Done!" Ripjaw barked holding his hand out to the werewolf for which he had a deal more respect for.

With that Dumbledore vanished quickly to return to Hogwarts, he was still feeling guilt over the fiasco that was kidnapping Harry. Remus stopped by Florean and Fortescue's and purchased two ice-creams after placing a stasis charm on them the family disappeared.

o.O.o.O.o

Sirius laid back in his cell, he had just slurped down a thick vegetable broth and had just been seen to by a few healers who fixed a few fractured ribs and gave him some balancing potions. He had no desire to escape this time. If he had been found guilty he would have been kissed already. He would be a free man, and soon.

o.O.o.O.o

Severus Snape was waiting at the foot of the stairs to the Headmasters office by the time Dumbledore had returned.

"Ah, Severus, just the man I wanted to see. Come upstairs if you will."

"What urgent business called you away headmaster?"

"It would appear that Death Eater's attacked Remus Lupin."

"And the result?"

"He fought them off, his wife was there as well. Also Sirius Black app-"

"BLACK? The traitor?"

"It would appear that he was not truly the traitor, during his questioning it came to light that he had not been given a proper trial, Pettigrew was the secret keeper, but that is besides the point." Albus turned his back to Severus.

"No?"

"As it is Severus, there is only one way for Death Eaters to learn of the Potter's whereabouts"

Out of the folds of his robes, Snape touched his wand. "What way is that?"

Faster than the potions master thought possible Dumbledore turned around, ropes flying from his wand binding the greasy haired man.

"It was you Severus, you told the Death Eater's, Auror's are on their way as we speak." The old man held up a small device that was a link to the DMLE office.

"You are just as culpable as me old man! You told me where they lived, even sent me to take the boy! Oh I'll tell them everything."

"I hope you do Severus, for all I did was in interest of protecting him, you sought his death. Who do you think will gain the upper hand in the courts? I think I have had a change of heart regarding my trust of you. Perhaps you might even get a trial."

Severus pushed against his bindings trying to get his wand that had fallen to the floor which Dumbledore summoned. Just then the Auror's flashed through Dumbledore's floo and apprehended Snape. With a flash of flame they were gone again. Dumbledore sighed, and sat at his desk and began looking through the records of Potion Masters in Britain, surely there would be one who is searching for a job. _No rest for the wicked_, he thought as he lit a pipe and began his search.

o.O.o.O.o

Author's Notes

I own not a single bit of Harry Potter

Sorry this took so long, with the previous chapters I had already had most of them written out, add that to the fact I've had a few midterms and essay's, you get the picture, this is also shorter than the other ones, but I wanted to get you guys something sooner rather than later

I think just a chapter or more should do it for this one, I am going to ignore Horcruxes for this one, just because I don't want to include them in my little tale.

I'm also working on a few threads for two other stories.

I hope I can get a better posting schedule set up, but we'll see where and when my inspiration/time will come

Keep reviewing! It always puts a smile on my face to get a nice review!


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy Moony Chapter 6

Pottere Lufe was the ancestral home of the Potter family for centuries, it had been added to by each head of family. Alric Potter had been the most prolific in adding to the estate, he lived in the thirteenth century and had been a master breeder of horses. While the Potter's no longer provided for entire armies, their horses were still very much in demand. One fourth of the 100 acre estate had been dedicated to the majestic beasts, house elves as it would happen were great at breaking and training horses. The other parts were dedicated to sheep, a small herd of cattle and growing grains, vegetables, and fruits. Pottere Lufe in short was an entirely self-sufficient estate. The actual home itself was built in the style of Highclere Castle, it was on the side of the eastern facing mountain and it overlooked everything, running from a spring to the left was a freely flowing river that cut through the property. If they did not want to leave; the Lupin's and the Granger's never would have to and would live happily and would never go hungry. Finally the property was enclosed by stone walls, the only entrance was a wrought iron gate at the entrance of the valley in which the estate was located. The gate house was where the ten house elves lived.

It was the morning after the Lupin's day at court and both families were breakfasting in the dining area that gave a fantastic view of the property. Hermione for her part was being forced to eat the large breakfast that the house elves had provided before she was going to be allowed to run off to the library. In the distance they could see a small army of goblins scaling the walls, carving runes and setting jewels to add to the protection. In the center of the property was a minor dam to create a small pond for swimming the goblins had magically dried it out and were digging to set a giant rune stone that would act as a charging point ensuring that even a death eater found the home and shot down the wards, they would be back up to full strength within a few seconds, it drew on the ambient magic and would store it for any such occasion.

"Dad we've eaten can we please go?" Hermione pleaded giving her the pleading look that causes fathers the world around to cave in.

"Sure pumpkin"

"YAY!" Hermione shot from her chair and snatched Harry's hand and half dragged him down the hall to the massive Potter library.

Jack stood up from the table with his tea and looked out at the goblins working. "You really are taking this protection thing seriously aren't you?"

"We've no choice." Remus said standing with the other man at the window, "Those men that attacked us at the book shop, oh gosh was it only yesterday?" He sighed, so much had happened since then, he was still just barely hanging on. "Anyways, they would have killed your family out of hand and felt no remorse. I'm sure Minerva explained to you what they're like." He said turning back to the table, Shyla nodded.

"We can't take any risks," Tonks continued, "There are many Death Eaters who bought their way out of prison and are currently in the government. If they were to discover that we've moved to the Potter Mansion they would be all over themselves to find out where it is. They may already be searching, these wards will protect us against all but the most experienced person trying to take down the wards, unless of course they go for brute strength."

"Brute strength?" Shyla asked.

"The siege engine spell, works like a freight train, there are other powerful destructive magicks that can drive through a ward, but they require the caster to be nearly ranked as an Amber Mage for them to break through these ones, as there are very few Amber Mages around we're safe."

"Sorry, Amber Mage? You really must be sick of all these questions."

Remus waved his hand dismissively "Not at all, you've been forced into this world, and it's understandable that you've a lot of questions. An Amber Mage is the highest ranked in power a wizard or witch can be, most recently Lily was ranked as one, so too is Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort was also ranked one before his death, the most common is a Ruby Wizard, above that is the Sapphire Wizard, and above that is the Golden Mage, which most Hogwarts professors are."

"Our kids are too young to do the test, their magical cores are still in constant flux, they are generally tested in fifth or sixth year." Tonks concluded.

o.O.o.O.o

Later in the afternoon, Hermione was showing her parents around the Library and Remus had decided to take Harry for a walk around the grounds while Tonks was at work. "Harry this is where your mum and dad would have wanted you to grow up, and I am so happy we can have you here."

"You mean my mum and dad before you and mum became my mum and dad?"

"Yes Pronglet."

"What about Hermione? I don't want her to go to school without me! There's bullies!"

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger have decided they would move here. It wasn't easy for them, but they think it's for the best. Now that the Death Eaters know about our old home, they aren't safe, they just want Hermione to be safe."

Harry crossed his arms "Good!" and Remus could only laugh at his son.

They crossed a stone bridge and walked up the path, passing a few workout stations. A Potter in the seventeenth century had believed firmly in keeping healthy to promote a healthy magical core and had instilled a health regimen for his household. He was far ahead of his time, even still many purebloods could not be bothered to 'degrade' themselves in such a muggle fashion. He patted the small paunch of his belly that had started growing shortly after being married and decided he would be using such stations. He was sure Dora would approve he thought with a wry grin.

A small group of sheep crossed their path and moved through piles of staked wood on the other side of the road and in the distance they heard a horse neigh.

"Do you want to learn to ride a horse Harry?"

"DO I EVER!"

"Alright, alright, we'll talk to stable master elf and he should be able to teach you."

"And Hermione?" Harry asked in a tone that clearly said 'If she can't I won't'

"We'll be sure to ask her parents don't you worry."

"Good"

The father and son walked up and saw the gate house, there was a collection of goblin security guards posted, apparently all the extra Remus had paid earned them a security contingent until the warding was completed tomorrow. One of them that was on the inside of the gate saw them approach and walked over to them.

"Sir, while the wards are being installed we are collected all post, this letter arrived a short while ago."

"Thank you...?"

"Steelclaw"

"Thank you Steelclaw, how is everything coming along?"

"Very well sir, your gold had quite the voice, we have our best warders out there and will be done on schedule."

"Thank you!" Harry said loudly and stuck out his hand, after a flash of surprise over the old goblins face he stuck his hand out as well and shook Harry's hand. Remus proudly patted Harry's shoulder and guided him away after giving his own thanks.

"That was good of you Harry, there are wizards out there who will tell you we cannot trust goblins and to treat them badly, but they are wrong, always remember that, they are our friend so long as we are theirs."

"Yes Daddy."

"Good."

Remus turned over the letter and broke the seal, it was from Dora. 

_Remus,_

_Sirius has been declared innocent in a private trial, the evening Prophet will have the story. I am bringing him with me tonight. He's my cousin after all and saved our lives. See you in a few hours._

_All my love,_

_Dora._

_XOXOXOX_

Remus slumped against the tree. Innocent? He knew that based on his testimony he would be declared so, but to see it so official? It knocked the wind out of him. His brother in all but blood was coming to him.

"Dad?"

"Harry," Remus patted the spot next to him and put his arm around him, "there's something I need to tell you." Lily's eyes stared up at him questioningly. "Remember all the stories I told you about school? And the night your parents were betrayed? Well it would seem that not all we thought was true. We once thought that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, but your old dad and Uncle Sirius were too clever for us. Sirius was not the secret keeper. And, he is coming tonight."

Harry was silent for a minute and looked thoughtful. "Will he stay with us? Will he be my uncle?"

"If you want him to."

"I think I do, but I get to meet him tonight?"

"Yes, your mum is bringing him."

"OK."

"Alright Pronglet, let's get back up the house I'm sure the Granger's are wondering when we'll be back."

Father and son stood up and Remus waved his wand and cleaned the mud off their behinds.

o.O.o.O.o

Severus Snape was sitting against the wall in a ministry holding cell awaiting trial. It would be a long while yet. For a few hours he had been subject to the taunts of Sirius Black. That was before the damnable man had been taken away for further questioning. The Ministry was moving fast to keep face, after all they had wrongly imprisoned a pureblood in Hell on Earth for a few years. They wanted their asses covered.

Snape would receive a very public trial and would probably be crucified by the prosecution. He had wormed his way out of a trial, and now he was going to face it, the only question was whether he was going to get the veil or life in Azkaban, he prayed to the Deity that it would be the former.

o.O.o.O.o

For the thirtieth time Dora Lupin was hit by a balled up piece of paper.

"Dammit Sirius, can't you control yourself?"

"I'm booooorrrrreeed!" Sirius moaned, collapsing over the side of his chair.

"Didn't you learn any sort of patience in prison?"

"Now I have something to look forward to!" He flicked his wand and hit Dora in the face again.

She slowly looked up and slowly grew out her hair to Rapunzel length with a flick of her wand her hair shot out and tied Sirius up to the chair, another flick of her wand and she multiplied all the balled up papers and sent them flying at her erstwhile cousin.

They both let out huge belly laughs and Tonks shrunk her hair back to its usual length, this time with blue highlights.

"Alright cousin let's just go, I can see you won't allow the responsible family member to be productive."

"I'm wounded Dora, I've had many chances to be responsible, I like to wave at them as they pass by."

Tonks waved her wand and all the proper papers went to filing cabinets and cast a security ward on her cubicle. The cousins walked out to the atrium, both were surprised at the ease of which they fell into the roles of playful cousins. They had been a few years apart at Hogwarts and in different houses, but they still had made time to hang out, he was the white sheep of the Black family, just like her mother had been, sadly Regulus never joined during those times, even though he was in the same year as Dora.

But as they got closer to the Ministry exit Sirius grew apprehensive, how would he be welcomed. Dora must have picked up on his apprehension and she jabbed his ribs with her elbow. "Hey! Would Remus have keyed you into the wards if he didn't intend on being OK with you there? You saw the letter, Harry even wants to see you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, just worried, you know."

"I know cousin," she wrapped an arm around him. "But my little Harry was raised right, he's sweet and forgiving. How could he be anything else? Remus says he's truly Lily and James' son, we also did our part. So stop worrying a bone and just look forward to tonight. Minerva will even be there."

"Alright, alright."

o.O.o.O.o

The house elves had worked themselves into a tizzy. The house was filled with the smell of greasy food. Sirius had a huge appetite before Azkaban, Remus could only guess how much Sirius was looking forward to eating all he could from his favorite foods. Shepard's Pie, Fish and Chips, Cornish Pasties, Fish Fingers and Custard. There were also frosty tankards of Guinness. Jack looked at the table and laughed. "Think this Sirius bloke will be able to eat all this?"

"Of that my friend I have no doubt!"

"It is going to be so good seeing master Sirius again!" Squeaked Euan, the head kitchen elf, ever since the house had been inhabited again he had taken to the kitchen like a possessing demon, it may have only been a day, but he was eager to cook on anyone's whim.

o.O.o.O.o

Walden Macnair sat at the head of the table in his dining hall surrounded by fifteen other death eaters who had escaped Azkaban. "We've discovered the location of the Potter home. The boy has been taken there by his mongrel father. As it is the goblins are currently putting up wards to protect the place, we must attack today if we are to have any hope of breaking past them."

"What of the goblins?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Surely you don't think that a few goblins can stand up to the might of the Dark Lord's trusted followers. We shall also be bringing a few dark creatures as well, that have been…officially executed… according to the Ministry."

The surrounding Death Eater's laughed wickedly and went to collect their favorite dark objects before leaving to cause havoc the magical world had not seen since the fall of Voldemort.

o.O.o.O.o

The door to _Pottere Lufe_ opened and Sirius who was feeling much more confident than he had when he was at the Ministry conjured a megaphone and bellowed out. "MOONEY I'M HOME!" His voice echoed through the halls. Dora responded by flicking her wand and streaking his hair with vibrant fluorescent colors. He passed a mirror and shrieked. He may have spent several years in Azkaban but he never grew out of his vanity. Unfortunately for the household he was still holding the megaphone.

"Change it back, change it back."

But it was too late the household had come running at the first yell and were currently clutching their sides laughing as Sirius cast spell after spell on his hair, all of which seemed only to make it worse. Remus finally took mercy and walked up and waved his wand, turning Sirius's hair back to its previous color. The two men embraced. A lot was put into the hug and the two men couldn't help but cry. They cried for the loss of their friend's. For the betrayal. For Sirius's ravaged life. For Remus not coming to his rescue or believing in his innocence. The family gave them their space for a short while, yet before long little Harry walked up and gave Sirius a hug. This was nearly too much for the former prisoner of Azkaban he knelt down and hugged Harry tightly.

"Hi Uncle Paddy."

Sirius choked back a sob and wiped his eyes clean. No words were needed yet again, Remus had obviously told Harry about what had happened and the boy had forgiven him. That would be good enough for now. Now however his nose caught scent of the smells wafting from the Dining room, he stood up holding his godson. "Dinnertime?"

The assembled laughed and lead the way to the veritable feast that had been prepared. Jack and Shyla had been watching silently, holding Hermione back, there was a lot of emotion in the scene and they had to let it play out before introducing themselves to Sirius. The doors opened wide Sirius nearly dropped Harry in his shock at all the food presented before him. As it was he set him down and rushed forward to the side table set up as a buffet serving style and piled his plate high. He popped the top off a frosty bottle of Guinness and took a long pull. "Ahhhh that's the best stout I've _ever_ tasted." He closed his eyes in satisfaction and inhaled deeply from his plate before opening them and chowing down on Shepard's pie. The rest of the inhabitants served themselves much more manageable servings and sat at the table. Conversation around the table was light as all were aware of the giant pink elephant in the room, they wanted to stay away from the heavier subjects of conversation. Jack and Shyla didn't think they could bear up to much more information of this world that they had been thrown into. Sirius had been regaling all with tales of the marauders exploits, with many interjections from Remus. Everyone was gutting themselves laughing. The two marauders had not laughed like this since James had been alive. Sure Remus and Dora had many laughs and hilarious exploits together, but nowhere near the level that the marauders had done.

They gathered hadn't heard the floo roaring nor the clacking of heels, but before they knew it Minerva McGonagall was staring at the gathered. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin! Don't you dare think that I won't retroactively deduct points from Gryffindor house nor put you both in detention! I'm sure Filch has some dungeons that need cleaning." But the aged Transfiguration professor couldn't keep the act up that much longer, her face broke into a wide smile as she rushed to the table and Sirius met her half way. She hugged one of her most favorite students with all her might. "It's so good to see you again Sirius." She managed to choke out her voice thick with emotion. "And you too Minnie." She broke off and fixed him with a faux glare before marching off and serving herself dinner.

"So have these boys told you about the time they forced me to give them detention for-"

"You'll have to be more specific than that Professor." Sirius called out.

"Fine it went a little like this"

o.O.o.O.o

The four Marauder's slowed their run and walked briskly to the transfiguration classroom. They caught their breath and opened the door.

"You're late,"

"A wizard is never late Minerva McGonagall, neither is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to!" James called out, as the three behind him voiced their agreement. The class stared at them in shock, a few fits of giggles broke out but were subsided by the Professors glare.

o.O.o.O.o

Minerva could not finish her story as the entire gathered were laughing.

"My dad quoted Gandalf?" Harry blurted out once he had caught his breath.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "He's read Tolkien? He surely is Lily's son…" Which caused Remus and Minerva to laugh.

"Hey I've read Tolkien too!" Hermione called out "I'm not Lily's!"

All the adults laughed now. "Whoo boy! Little Harrikins has himself a worthy girlfriend already."

This choked up Jack Granger. "No, no dating EVER! My little girl is going to stay the way she is."

"Sorry Jack, we grow up." Dora told him across the din.

"Never" he whispered in a theatrical horrified voice.

Their laughter was cut off by a giant flare of fire at the entry gate followed by war cries of goblins.

"No, it can't be!" Remus whispered

"You told us we would be safe here." Shyla wailed.

"There must be an informant at the ministry, also the wards aren't fully up, they must be taking their chance now, which means they won't be very well organized." Dora surmised, "I'll stay here with the kids and Granger's, all of you go now!"

Minerva, Remus and Sirius were on their feet and running out. Along the path Minerva transfigured several logs of wood into Bear's, Dire Wolves, and Tiger's among other dangerous creatures. With a jab of her wand they were directed to the pitched battle taking place at the gates.

Blood, both goblin and human soaked the soil. The air thick with screams and incantations. The creatures jumped over the fighting goblins and began to grapple with death eaters, three were killed before the creatures were blasted into bits of bark. Sirius got up close with Lucius Malfoy and jabbed his fore and middle finger through his ribs into his heart starting a song from the Black family grimoire. He yanked his fingers out thick with blood and as he sung the blood turned an electric blue wreathed in blue flame, he swung his hand around like a whip, melting flesh off of the attackers and vaporizing the dark creatures that Macnair had brought along. The sounds of battle ceased and Sirius stopped his song. The gathered warriors were staring at him.

"What? I wasn't about to let them hurt Harry now that I've finally gotten to see him. They had gorram chimeras! It was the only way I knew how to quickly kill them! It may have looked dark, but it wasn't, only blood magick."

Remus walked up and hugged him. "If there were any doubt that I made the right decision welcoming you into Harry's life you just wiped them away."

Minerva walked over and kicked some bits of bark, "I need to up my game, it's been a while since I did such transfigurations."

Steelclaw marched up to the wizard warriors and saluted them in the secret fashion of the Goblin horde, it was an honor that had not been given to a wizard in centuries. "You have fought bravely and honorably alongside goblins where other wizards might have run away. The goblin horde will always be at your service for that which you gave."

"As our, our services Steelclaw, the goblins have but to ask and the House of Black will come."

"As will the House of Potter."

"And McGonagall"

"I only wish we could have helped before the Death Eaters had killed your brethren."

"They fought bravely and died a warriors death, they will be remembered in the songs of their tribes."

"What has been said will not be forgotten." Steelclaw intoned, we will clean up and finish our wards as quick as possible, we will call other goblins here to take the dead."

"Thank you for your service, if there is anything the house of Potter can do to ease the hordes suffering you have but to ask."

Steelclaw bowed his head in acknowledgement and set off to work. Sirius, Minerva, and Remus walked up back the path to the main house as each vanished the blood off of themselves. Before they reached the gravel surrounding the immediate area around the home the door burst open and Harry bolted out and flung himself into his father's arms before squirming out and giving the other two their own powerful hugs.

"You did it! You saved me again!" Remus swung him around the air. "You bet I did sonny!"

o.O.o.O.o

1 September, 1991

The Lupin's, Blacks, and Grangers were walking en masse along the platforms of Kings Cross Station and pushed through the portal to the Hogwarts express. Sirius and Cersei Black were holding the hand of their little Lily , she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts of course but the family wanted to see Harry and Hermione off. Charles Lupin was pitching a fit to beat the band, crying that he couldn't go with his big brother. Dora placed her hand over her very pregnant belly and looked down at her son "Charles! Stop making a scene! You'll see Harry on the mirror tonight and then at Christmas!" The boy silenced himself and clutched on to his mother's legs.

Remus on the other hand was kneeling down in front of Harry. "I'm going to miss you son. You be sure to call us whenever you want on the mirror. And be sure to find the Marauder's map. Your father would never forgive me if you didn't inherit it properly. Stealing from Filch is proper enough." The father and son shared a short laugh. "We'll send you pictures of your little sister when she's born."

"Dad, does it matter what house I'll be in?"

"Harry, you know it doesn't, you also know that I'll be proud of you no matter what! Just try to get in the same house as your girlfriend over there." Harry blushed a deep red but cast a look over to the girl in question who was hugging her parents but was red enough to look like they were having the very same conversation.

Harry said his goodbyes to the rest of the family but finished off with a final hug to his daddy.

As the red steam engine pulled out of the station Remus watched it disappear around the corner and tried to stifle tears.

He passed through the barrier in a daze and passed a familiar looking beefy man with his very skinny wife. He shivered at the thought of what would have happened if he had not taken action and taken the little Pronglet to be his son.

o.O.o.O.o

Author's Notes:

I don't own it, don't take me to court please

Pottere Lufe means: Potter Home in Anglo-Saxon, I just picture the Potter's that way (mainly cause I love the Anglo-Saxon culture).

Yes the Gandalf quote comes from the movie not the books, I've taken enough Tolkien studies courses to know about THAT, I just couldn't resist.

Well that's it! Thanks for reading! I'm working on two other stories currently both are vastly different!


End file.
